Shut Up And Kiss Me
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Love-Hate Relationship was never easy, apalagi kalo yang mempunyai hubungan ini Naruto sama Sakura... Wah! Gimana yah?  R n' R please! One Shot buat Lifda Nirmala, welcoming gift fic  .


Hei! Maeve disini! Maeve mau bikin fic NaruSaku buat menjadi welcoming gift buat Lifda Nirmala, Author baru di FNI... Jujur, Maeve nggak terlalu ngfan sama NaruSaku tapi juga nggak benci soalnya mereka ini pair yang asyik :D

Si bodoh dan Si Kasar (diresengan sama Naruto plus dipukul sama Sakura), itu kesimpulan Maeve atas mereka. Maeve sih kalo pairing yang ada Narunya lebih suka SasuNaru  
(Yaoi) tapi Maeve nggak pernah dan nggak bakal pernah ngbash Sakura kok, janji deh habis mau gimana juga Sakura itu karakter perempuan terfavorite Maeve sehabis Kushina, Tsunade ama Temari ^.^

Okay, Maeve nggak mau banyak omong! Um... Siapa yang disuruh buat Disclamier yah? Ah! Kyuubi! Ayo Disclamier!

Kyuubi : Kenapa harus aku?

Oh Ayolah, please! .

Kyuubi : *Pasrah* Iya, iya... Naruto bukan punya Maeve dan nggak akan mungkin.

Btw, settingnya di Modern Jepang abis itu hampir seluruh karakter di sini OOC

Maeve Zahra

Ugh! Kenapa sih dia harus selalu saja ribut, aku tau aku juga kadang-kadang terlalu ceria tapi dia itu'kan bukan kadang-kadang lagi namun SELALU saja ribut. Aku yakin kalo kita berdua dijadikan cerita diatas sebuah kertas, kita pasti akan hanya menjadi bencana atau mungkin dia hanya akan menjadi bencana. Kadang dia bilang bahwa aku selalu membuatnya gila, apa dia tau kalo itu adalah permainan kecilku?

Kadang aku akan memulai pertengkaran dan dia akan melanjutkannya, kita berdua sangat berbeda jadi setiap hari akan selalu menjadi seperti roller coaster dan aku adalah benturan yang tak akan pernah dia akhiri... Aku tak akan mengakuinya dengan kencang namun aku suka kalo semuanya seperti itu.

"Hei Sakura!" Aku menoleh, melihat sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino memanggilku. "Apa kau masih saja memikirkan dia? Sungguh aku rasa hubungan kalian itu bukanlah hubungan benci melainkan hubungan suka dan benci yang tercampur menjadi satu."

"..." Aku hanya diam, yah aku tau itu dan dia juga tau ini namun sering kali ia berkata bahwa dia tak pernah bisa mengatasinya namun mau bagaimana hal ini tak bisa dihentikan sih.

"Hihihi, Ino lucu yah kalo kita pikirkan dengan baik-baik." Ino melihat ke arahku dengan binggung, aku lalu melanjutkan perkataanku." Habis, kita bedua selalu saja saling berteriak ke satu sama lain lalu tak sampai setengah menit kemudian pasti salah satu dari kita berhenti... Kekanak-kanakan." Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baru sadar?" Guma Ino dengan pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan salah satu senyumanku.

Skip Time...

Ah... Bosan! Ino sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu, di TV nggak ada yang menarik, majalah sudahku baca semua... Aku bosen! Kami-sama beri aku ide!

... Ah! Aku dapat ide yang brilian! Kami-sama terima kasih telah memberi aku ide yang hebat ini dengan begini aku pasti tak akan bosan. Aku berdiri dari sofa merah-putih dikamarku itu lalu kuambil _Iphone 4g_ warna putih punyaku, lalu menghubungi nomor yang sangat kukenal.

_'Halo?'_

"Halo, Naruto?"

'Sakura? Tumben... Kenapa?'

"Naruto... Love ya! I really do..." Hump! Aku hampir mau ketawa... Sebentar Sakura... Sabar, pasti nanti ada waktunya.

'Hah? Maksudmu apa?'

"Hump!" Jeda sebentar, terus. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Aku tertawa lepas, aku mungkin akan menjadi anak yang baik namun kalo sifat jahil-ku kambuh... Yah, begini deh.

'SAKURA! APA KAMU NGGAK PUNYA KERJAAN LAIN APA?' Naruto teriak dari ujung telepon dan sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia memutuskan sambungannya. Apa? Jangan ngliat aku kayak gitu dong, gini-gini aku jugakan perempuan yang _wanna have some fun. _

Lagi pula ini juga salah satu permainanku dengan dia, sejak awal juga dia yang memulai ini semua... Aku hanya mengikuti.

End Of Sakura P.O.V

_Naruto Side..._

Arg! Sakura itu! Apa dia nggak bosen dengan permainan ini? Ya, ya aku juga tau kalo aku yang memulai semuanya tapi... ARG! AKU KESAL SENDIRI!

"Kenapa? Dikerjain lagi sama sang kekasih yah?" Tanya Uchiha Sasuke dengan seringan Uchihanya. Sesayang-sayangnya aku kepadanya karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik dan terdekatku kadang ada kalanya aku sangat kesal kepadanya.

"Kata seseorang yang bersujud di depan sang pacar karena ketauan jalan bersama Karin." Kataku dengan nada meledek, membalas ejekannya. Apa? Memang benar, Hinata tau kalo dia pergi bersama Karin tapi Hinata tak tau kalo alasanya untuk membelikan kado untuknya.

"Dobe... Kamu tau itu dari mana?" Katanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan, tanpa perlu sedetik berlalu aku pun menjawab. "Neji Hyuuga."

Itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah Neji dengan _Death glare _khas Uchiha. "Hyuuga?" Suara yang Sasuke pakai sekarang biasanya membuat orang akan lari jauh-jauh dari dirinya tapi Neji itu beda, ia malah tersenyum simpul seperti Sai.

"Apa? Kau tau'kan istilah Equivalent Exchange? Karena kamu sudah mengambil sepepu ku jadi jelas kau juga harus membayar hal itu." Hah... Dasar maniak FMA, tunggu lebih tepatnya itu dasar _Cousin Complex._

"Kau menderita cousin complex yah, Hyuuga?" Oh... Ini dia perang dunia ke- entah keberapa versi Uchiha vs Hyuuga.

"Kalo begitu kenapa?" Tanya sang Tuan muda Hyuuga kepada yang Tuan muda Uchiha.

"Tak apa-apa hanya saja... Aku kasian kepada Tenten, bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan kamu yang begitu posesif." Hal ini membuat sang Hyuuga mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Sudahlah kalo kalian ingin melanjutkan hal ini," Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur. "Aku akan menghabiskan makan malam untuk hari ini se-di-ri-an." Setelah itu aku menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

End Of Naruto P.O.V

_Skip Time..._

_Ruang Kelas 7-3, Konoha Junior High School_

"Sakura! Bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke cafe kecil yang di dekat stasiun nanti?" Tanya Sasame dan Shion, kedua sahabat yang tak terpisahkan itu adalah salah satu teman dekat Sakura.

"Ah! Yang kemarin kita lihat itu yah?" Tanya Sakura dengan semangat, dia sangat ingin pergi ke sana sejak kemarin melihat cafe iu.

"Iya, disana juga ada toko baju dan aksesoris imut." Jawab Sasame dengan mata yang bersinar, biasa perempuan. "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sakura dengan semangat namun semangat itu terputus dengan kedatangannya Uzumaki Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha melalui pintu.(Ya iyalah masa lewat meja? Nggak mungkin banget)

"SAKURA!" Teriak Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa? Kok pagi-pagi udah marah sih? Nanti cepet tua loh~" Goda Sakura dengan tatapan meledek ke arah Naruto.

"Aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk marah pagi-pagi kayak gini." Jawab Naruto dengan geram sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

_'Yah... Mulai deh.' _Pikir anak kelas, Si Tripel S (Sasame, Shion sama Sasuke) langsung mudur dengan perlahan mulai menjauhi medan perang. "Udah deh Naru, akuin aja... Kamu suka duniamu dengan aku di dalamnya." Sakura langgsung memutus topik pembicaraan yang tadi.

"Kenapa? Lagipula sejak kapan aku menyukai duniaku dengan kamu yang ada di dalamnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, Naruto... _Let's just face itu_ hubungan kita ini benci-suka dan kamu secara nggak langgsung baru bilang kalo kamu nggak bisa menghadapinya tapi udah deh kita berdua tau nggak ada cara untuk nghentiin ini semua!"

"Kenpa nggak? Bukanya aku atau kamu hanya perlu ngjauh dari satu sama lain? Sakura, jangan egois deh! Bilang aja sebenarnya-" Kata-kata Naruto terputus dengan Sakura yang menutup bibir Naruto dengan dirinya.

"..." Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika Sakura mulai menjauh darinya. Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura sebelum bilang. "Yah... Ya aku akui!"

Sakura tersenyum, satu lagi kemenangan untuknya dan bagaimana kabar kelas mereka? Hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kejadian tadi.

-Maeve Zahra-

"Aku kan tadi udah bilangin, jaga sikapmu sebagai perempuan! Sakura ayolah, kamu tau bagaimana menjadi perempuan yang dapat menjaga sikap!" Ugh, Sakura benci ini. Ia benci dimana Naruto dan dia akan memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat lalu jika ada yang salah Naruto akan terus mengomentari semuanya berulang-ulang.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura dengan kencang membuat Naruto menoleh dan memasang wajah 'apa'. "Udah deh! Cuma hal kayak gitu nggak usah diungkit-ungkit berulang kali, bisakan!"

"Nggak diungkit-ungkit gimana Sakura? Kamu tuh tadi hampir ngbuat satu cafe itu heboh cuma gara-gara kamu!" Teriak Naruto balik.

"Oh yeah? Jadi menurutmu lebih baik aku nggak ikut ke sana?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?"

"Ugh! Kamu tuh nggak bisa dipercaya!"

"Aku? Sakura kamu yang-" Naruto sekali lagi diputus oleh Sakura yang kesel.

"Tau nggak kalo gini terus mendingan kamu nggak usah datang ke rumahku lagi! Nggak usah nyapa atau bahkan ketemu aku lagi!" Memadang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good and Good bye!" Teriak Sakura sebelum memutarkan high heelsnya dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

-Maeve Zahra-

"Sana!" Bisik Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto namun Naruto sama sekali nggak bergerak, tegang mungkin cukup untuk mejelaskan perasaanya saat ini. "Buruan! Dobe atau kamu mau terus di sini dan aku bakal ngrebut dia!" Hal ini membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Bercanda... Makanya buruan!"

"Iya, iya nggak sabaran banget." Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink dan mata emerland, ketika sampai di depannya Sakura hanya memasang tamapng yang bertanya. "Sakura, aku... Mau minta maaf soal yang minggu lalu dan yah sebagiannya memang salahku tapi sebagaian lagi salahmu juga, lagipula sudah kubilang dari awal bahwa cafe itu memang mempunyai pelayanan yang tidak bagus tapi tetep kamu memaksa ke sana... Kamu tuh pada dasarnya memeng nggak pernah bisa dengerin kata-kata otang yah? Tau nggak kamu-"

"Naruto?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman ringan.

"..." Naruto diam sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Will you be my girlfriend?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar berwarna pink kepada Sakura. _'Ukh, aku merasa sepeti orang bodoh.'_

"Aw..." Terdengar suara Shion dan Sasame dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan diam membuat Naruto merasa tambah seperti orang bodoh. "Bodoh... Yah aku berakting seperti orang bodoh tapi tau nggak aku berakting seperti ini buat si-"

"Naruto!" Sakura memutus kata-kata Naruto sebelum mengambil bungannya dan mendekatkan jaraknya antara Naruto dan dia dan berkata. "Shut up and Kiss Me." Dan meciumnya, lalu tak lama kemudian ia menarik lagi namun Naruto memegang tangannya dan mendekatkan lagi jarak mereka untuk kedua kalinya dan bilang. "Gladly, Princess." Sebelum mencium Sakura dengan lembut.

Plok Plok Plok

Tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan untuk kedua pasanganan itu, _Love_-_Hate Relationship pasti masih berlajut namun untuk saat ini Sakura masih ingin menikmati The Love Relationship dulu aja._

_FIN_

_… __Gaje yah? Awalnya gimana, akhirnya gimana..._

_Lifda maaf yah? ._

_Okay nggak usah basa-basi Review!_


End file.
